No one could say they didn't see it coming
by XxEviXkittenxX
Summary: "Hmm … maybe we should actually try it. I mean half the school knows it's a joke but I've gotten a few girls who've asked me if it's true that we're together." "Who'd actually believe it?" "Well, no one could say they didn't see it coming." - 4/15/14 Story Discontinued and was adopted by AriRunner9523
1. Chapter 1

Yay for Vladimir Tod!

I haven't read the books in SO long, so if i messed up anything ... please tell me XD

I just got the idea after re-reading some of one of them ... I wish I could remember which one it was though ... I think it was book 2 oh well

* * *

><p>Vladimir Tod was walking down the steps to the kitchen, Nelly had left hours ago and it was spring break so he didn't have anywhere to be, Otis had sent a letter a few days prior saying that he was going to some island that Vlad had never heard of, and that he wouldn't be able to receive mail once on said island. So, Vlad was bored. He picked up a mug and took out a bag of blood from the freezer, not really caring what type it had been he poured the thick liquid into the mug and threw it into the microwave, before the timer had even gone off there was a knock on the door and then it opened.<p>

"Dude, I'm so bored, I'mma crash you're loner party, okay?" Henry laughed as he walked into the kitchen. Vlad snickered as his best friend went up to him and leaned on his shoulder, his nose crinkling as he took the mug from the microwave and started to sip it. "Normally I don't say anything, but, does blood always smell so weird when you take it out of the microwave? I mean … I've never tried to microwave blood before so …"

"You know, I'm so used to it, I don't even know what you're talking about, maybe you're smelling yourself."

"Ha ha, so you think I stink? Is that what you're saying here?"

"Maybe." Vlad grinned and took another sip of blood. The crimson fluid staining his lips a deep red. Henry sighed.

"Man, that's cold, you're not supposed to tell me I stink, I smell like a man!"

"A Stinky man." He pointed out. Henry gave a playful glare.

"Oh yeah, well you act like a jealous girlfriend sometimes."

"Do not!"

"Do too, but that's okay, I don't mind being you're amazingly hot boyfriend that everyone wants a piece of, because let's face it, I'm just that awesome." He joked. Vlad stuck out his tongue in response.

"So? At least I'm the pretty and modest one in this relationship it seems." He laughed.

"I am so modest, I just like to brag." Henry laughed, joining Vlad on the couch.

"So, _amazing boyfriend_, what did you want to do today?" Vlad went on smirking, emphasizing the running joke.

"I was thinking a little foreplay, do you on the couch so hard you can't walk straight for a week, then tie the knot and live happily ever after." The blonde laughed, Vlad just couldn't hold it any more, setting his cup down on the coffee table he burst out laughing as well.

"Sounds like a game plan then, so who's gonna do who now?"

"Well Since I _am_ the boyfriend, and _you're_ the jealous bitch of a girlfriend, I think that implies that I do you." He leered. Vlad leaned away trying to hold in the laughing fit from watching Henry wiggle his eyebrows "suggestively" but happened to be fighting a losing battle.

"Nah Nah, I'm not gonna be on bottom."

"Aw, come on, the sexy vampire girlfriend is always on the bottom and is usually pretty willing too." Henry snickered, pushing Vlad's shoulder in a joking manor.

"Oh, so I'm not _the jealous bitch of a girlfriend_ anymore, now I'm _the sexy vampire girlfriend_?" He asked, genuine curiosity seeping into his voice. None of this was abnormal for them, it was a long running joke that Vlad was a jealous girlfriend and was always swooning over his best friend, the ever popular Henry, who just so happened to be said Jealous girlfriend's flirtatious and unfaithful boyfriend. Henry looked over to Vlad only to find him attempting to look _sexy_, his body to the side, shoulders forward, hands clasped together in his lap and eyes fluttering quickly, only failing and looking more like a stupid boy who had something stuck in his eye. Henry laughed.

"What _are_ you doing?" He asked holding his side from laughing so much.

"I was being sexy, that's what you wanted right? And in all of those books that Aunt Nelly reads the Vampire girlfriends are all really flirtatious! I'm so sorry for trying to change myself for you!" He cried, pretending to sob and feel hurt that his efforts were in vain, when really he was almost doubled over in mirth.

"Oh _that's_ what you were doing! I was thinking you had something in your eye and you really had to go to the bathroom!" He sniggered. Vlad straightened up and half heartedly punched Henry in the arm.

"Anyway, what do you wanna do? Nelly's at work and won't be home till late, she's going out to dinner with some friends tonight." He offered more seriously.

"Hmm … maybe we should actually try it. I mean half the school knows it's a joke but I've gotten a few girls who've asked me if it's true that we're together."

"Who'd actually believe it?"

"Well, no one could say they didn't see it coming."

"Do you really wanna …"

"Oh, just get over here, you've drank my blood before, a kiss shouldn't be much different."

"That was when we were eight and on the finger, now we're seventeen and you're talking on the lips, it is most definitely different!"

"What, scared?" Henry gave a toothy grin.

"N-No! I just … I just don't think this is necessary is all."

"Forget necessary! It's mandatory, we've been joking about this for forever and now you're gonna wimp out? I just wanna know what it'd be like, okay?" Vlad paused and thought about it.

"Just one kiss? And that's it?" he asked to reassure himself. Henry nodded, Vlad bit his bottom lip, still not quite sure this was the best plan his friend had ever come up with but, seeing as how he'd already pretty much consented … "Fine. But don't expect me to react." He closed his eyes and leaned in, his lips brushing against Henry's for a brief moment then he pulled back and opened his eyes again. "There." He nodded.

"No, that was wrong, like this." Henry said grabbing Vlad's face and pulling him towards him and planted his lip against his. At first it was awkward, but then after a moment of waiting, Vlad began to kiss Henry back, his lips moving against the other's and soon, Vlad felt Henry's tongue probing at his closed lips. To say that Vladimir Tod was embarrassed right now wouldn't have been quite accurate, yes, his face was burning up and he was embarrassed but more over … he felt electrified. The kiss wasn't anything he had expected and as Henry's tongue continued to press against his lips, he decided to let the intrusive appendage in. He opened his mouth and immediately the kiss became more passionate, both boys had grabbed the other's shoulders for support. Henry's hands slid down to Vlad's waist and he leaned in, pushing the vampire onto his back, he straddled Vlad's waist, his hands going up to caress the other teen's arms, trying to coax him into participating more. His tongue glided along the sides and the roof of Vlad's mouth in a messy frenzy. All too soon they both pulled away, gasping and breathing heavily. "See, not so bad." Henry grinned giving a weak laugh as he regained his normal breathing pattern, watching Vlad's face go from Red to pink then back to tomato red.

"I can't believe that just happened!" He groaned.

"What do you mean you can't believe it? I told you before it even happened! You even consented." Henry deadpanned.

* * *

><p>Short, I know, so What will happen to them? your guess is as good as mine, I have no idea either XD but I'm working on it<p>

Please review, they makes me happy X3

OH and for the people who are waiting for my "The Things You Do For Love" story ... I hit a road block, so It's still coming ... just rather slowly and I'm REALLY sorry for the super long wait, there's no excuse for it, I just haven't finished the next chapter, I'm sorry!

~ Evi


	2. Author

[edit] 3/16/13

Alright, I'll be straight here, I'm probably not going to update this story for a while. The whole reason I hadn't done anything for this story in such a long time aside from School is because I'm not currently caught up on the books and I didn't really want to contradict anything. And since Christmas I hadn't had book 2, which was the last one I had read and in order to read book 3, I needed to re-read book 2. ... Well since then I have bought book 2 ... and then my friend borrowed it and has yet to give it back, so, until I catch up I don't think I'll be updating this particular story, I apologize to everyone who has been waiting for an update for forever.

If you don't mind my lack of knowledge past book 2 I may try to continue the story.

~ Evi (She is super sorry to have made you all wait so long)

Also, it's finals week right now ... so ... and I don't get a spring break XP (Damn schools, can't make Spring Break for HS and College at the same time.)


	3. Final Author's note

Hey there guys~! I'm sorry that it took so long for me to post anything about this, but I just thought I should let you know about some changes

AriRunner9523 Has decided to adopt this fic so if you wish to see more of it go check her out, I'm just as curious as you to find out where she takes it. She's already posted her chapter one, which is a little longer than mine and I'm sure she has much more motivation to continue the story where I left off that I do. (I can't even get over my writer's block for my two stories that I'm actually actively working on XP Instead I'm posting random drabbles but don't worry, if you're a fan of my Izaya/Mikado or Sladin fics, I promise, it's slow, but they are coming.)

So long story short;

I gave this little ficlet away

AriRunner9523 has adopted it

go read her version

Thank you for sticking around, I apologize if I've let any of you down by not continuing it myself but, I just couldn't find the motivation.

~ Evi


End file.
